Vigilant
by Likes it Luxe
Summary: Bill Cipher knows. Bill Cipher always knows.


So many years...

So much time spent, watching as these idiots fumble around in the world that they so carelessly destroy. Humans, they call themselves. Mouth-breathing fools, the lot of them.

Not all of them were stupid, of course. He doesn't mean to generalize. There were some who actually possessed the cunning and the vigilance to find him. To find the truth. But, he couldn't have that, now could he? He couldn't just stand idly by while his glorious plans were picked apart by these walking primates.

He had watched them for quite some time. The Titans, the Olympians, Shu and Nut, the Annunaki...

Yes, he'd been watching for quite some time.

He remembered the first person to find him, not long after the Oregon Trail. A young girl entranced and maddened about a vision of a young girl with a mouth made of silver. Oh, how she hunted and pilfered, desperate to find answers on these strange happenings that plagued her family and the fair settlement.

She didn't believe in Nathaniel Northwest, she had to know. She had to explore. She was just one of those people.

He loved to play with those kinds of people.

To her he was The Watcher, a symbol of protection like the one that guarded the great country of hers. How fun she was to trick and tease with clues hidden in elaborate ways. She was keen, no doubt, but she quickly grew rather boring.

And he didn't like to play with people who were boring. He had to get rid of her, like all broken toys.

"_22-14-6*9-22-18_"

He would always watch over her, though, as a symbol on her family crypt. Ready to stand guard forever. Ready to watch forever.

He was good at watching.

The next curious man was an explorer, an explorer who'd lost everything and had nothing to gain. Like his last little sleuth, he was clever. Very clever. Very, very clever...

...too clever.

"_4-23-15-22-2_6"

He kept a few written records, at first. How cute, he thought at first. How smart of my little toy, to think he's clever like that.

The gnomes, the blood rain, the demon caterpillars... He saw them all.

He saw too much. He knew he was being watched. And Mr. Pyramid, as he'd been dubbed, couldn't have that, now could he?

No, he couldn't. Oh, what fun he would have with him.

Then, along came the little boy. Gideon, he was called. His name in itself, "destroyer". He was the feller of trees. Feller of Pines. How ironic, lil' Gideon. How much fun are you?

You didn't like deer teeth, and you point out the obvious far too much. But perhaps you'll do. Bill Cipher is not picky.

Oh, but the Pine's children. The very ones he has watched for so long. The ones who knew his name. Through flight and fancy they have learned too much. The handyman already knows too much. How stupid he truly is, to think his man-child ruse can mask the secrets he struggles to hide.

They almost defeated him. They used so much against him, it was his game they played...

And they almost won! Ha! How odd, how strange! 2-6-23-40-55! HOW FUN, HOW VERY FUN! BUT, NO. BI77 CIPH4 LAUGHS LAST.

They're entire reality is a lie. They're eventual victory, though possible, will be pointless. He knows, Bill Cipher always knows. Their reality is a simple game, and Bill Cipher will crowned the winner in the end.

Bill Cipher knows lots of things. Lots of things. 6-13-23-6-10.

And now, here they are. In His universe, the universe that lies, the universe that will be, can be, and shan't be all at once. The shooting star, the question mark, the pine tree. And him, Mr. Pyramid, The Watcher, Bill Cipher, right in the center where he can control.

Where he can watch them._ 7-2-13..._

"I'll be watching you... I'll be watching you..." And then he's gone.

But he is not a liar. He will be watching. He will always be watching, just like he has been for so many long years. Just waiting. Waiting for the day when everything will change. Waiting for the new dawn. Waiting and watching, trusting no one. No one.

You can't trust anyone in Gravity Falls. There is no security, you are not safe. Trust no one.

Because someone is always watching.

_9-23-11-5-7-8-16-16_

* * *

**_Can you solve the cryptograms? They all follow a certain pattern._**


End file.
